What are they Hiding
by Wizard Flower
Summary: this is a oneshot of what happened after the winx club comic 'return of the trix girls' number 23. When the winx are waiting for the guys something happens to Flora and she faints. What will she learn while passed out?


_disclaimer: i do not own Winx Club or anything associated with it _

The winx girls were anxiously waiting for their boyfriends to finish talking to trix. Stella of course was complaining and annoying everyone. "don't they know who their girlfriends are. Seriously, how long does it take to say thank you. They should be done by now!" Stella ranted.

"Relax Stella, the guys are just grateful that they helped save us." Flora said trying to reason with her.

"Flora they should be done by now! How would you like them flirting with Helia. I certainly don't enjoy them doing it to Brandon!" She protested. Flora got the message to back off and took a few steps away from her.

They watched the specialists in silence for a few minutes until Layla noticed Flora getting very pale. "flora, are you okay?" She asked worried for her friend. She didn't say anything but the answer was clear when she could not even stand up straight. While Flora stumbled trying to stand Stella went to tell the guys they had to leave immediately.

"guys we…have…to go…now!" Stella yelled in between gasps. "Relax Stella, now what's the problem?"

"It's…Flora." After hearing this Helia started to freak out. "What's wrong with Flora!" He demanded.

"we don't know she got all pale and can't stand up straight." Stella finally got her breathing back to normal. As they turned around Icey quickly stopped them.

"don't go now. I'm sure she'll be fine." they were all shocked and offended that she thought talking to them was more important than their friend. Helia shot them an angry glare and continued to walk away with the others, leaving the three witches there all alone.

Stella and the guys raced back over to Flora and the rest of the girls. Once they got there Flora grabbed her head and cried out in pain. It didn't take long after this before she passed out. Right before she would have hit the ground Helia caught her in his arms.

Everyone was shocked and confused. They didn't know what was happening to their friend. One moment she was fine then she turned pale and fainted. Until she woke up it would be a mystery.

They raced to the leva bikes and sped off to Alfea. After a few minutes they arrived everyone jumped off the bikes and raced into the building with Flora in Helia's arms.

They didn't notice the stares and gasps given by students as they zoomed through the hallways. At the infirmary nurse Ophelia was shocked to see flora. Helia laid Flora down on the bed and the nurse shooed them into the out of the room so she could help her.

They waited outside for what seemed like forever. Eventually Ophelia walked out to talk to them. "what's wrong with flora?" asked layla.

"Is she going to be okay?" questioned Helia.

"Calm down everyone. I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her so we will just have to wait until she awakes. You may go in now if you want." with that said she stepped aside to let the teens in to see their friend. After they walked in the pixies came to see how Flora was doing.

"we heard something happened to Flora, Is she okay, What happened, When will she wake up, is there anything we can do!" Chatta said very fast.

"we aren't sure what happened to her" Tecna told Flora's bonded pixie.

"She was just standing then suddenly got pale and couldn't stand up straight, then grabbed her head in pain and passed out." Bloom explained.

"We'll tell you everything that happened today later but right now Flora needs us. Added Musa.

When it got late Flora still had not woken up, because it was Saturday everyone stayed with her. Around 11:30 everyone was asleep except Chatta, Layla and Helia, they were too worried about their friend. They finally went to bed about 2 am.

The pixies slept ont heir bonded fairies heads except Chatta who fell asleep next to Flora on her pillow and Piff who was in Layla's hood.

Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna were leaning against each other on a couch.

Timmy was in a chair in the corner of the room.

Riven, Sky, and Brandon were leaning against walls.

Layla was sleeping sideways on an armchair.

Lastly helia was sitting in a chair next to Flora holding her hand.

The sun rose the next moring waking up everyone but Flora. They talked quietly while waiting for the nature fairy to get up.

While talking the heard a soft moan and all of their heads turned so they were looking at Flora's bed. She was finally awake. "FLORA!" they all cheered.

"Hi guys. Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Your in the Alfea infirmary." Answered Digit.

"what happened yesterday?" Flora asked a bit dazed.

"we were hoping you could tell us." replied headmistress Faragonda as she walked in the room.

"Well I remember Layla saying I got really pale and I couldn't stand straight. Then my head started to hurt. I heard so many voices it was too much, I fainted."

"Flora, what do you mean you heard voices?" asked Helia.

"The tree's they were trying to tell me something. It was important, they were frantic about it and they were talking all at once, I got so stressed. That's why I grabbed my head and yelled. I couldn't figure out what they were saying and they were too loud." Flora looked down at her hands for a moment. " Then when I was passed out I had a vision. The plants sent it to me. When you guys were at the café and we were on the bus the trix came up with a plan to make sure we were late so they had time to try and get you to fall for them. While Icey and Darcy were at the restaurant Stormy stayed and used a sleeping spell to make everyone fall asleep. That's when the bus swerved and fell into the lake. Then she joined you guys at the white horse."

"Those witches are so dead I'm…" Stella started but was cut off by flora.

"that's not all. When you guys were getting us out of the bus they knew that everyone thought they were still good but they aren't. the tree's don't know why but they are evil again and want to get rid of us so that they can have you guys as their boyfriends. They knew nobody knew this so they had to act like they wanted to help. That's they only reason they helped they just wanted it to look like they were doing something good." she finished.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bloom

"Now, Flora must rest and get her strength back. I have been informed by professor Saldin that you boys are needed to back at Redfountain and the rest of you should go back to your dorms you had a long day yesterday.

"yes miss. Faragonda" they all answered simultaneously.

" I will contact headmistress Griffen and the fortress of light I think they would all like to know about this. Don't worry something will be done about them but for know I want you all to keep your guards up and stay as far away from them as possible but you can not let them know that you found this out."

Next week they tried again to have a peaceful day. Luckily this tme it worked out wonderful.

They had lunch at the White Horse restaurant. Then they all went to the beach.

Flora and Helia were taking a walk along the ocean together. They were smiling and holding hands the entire time. They were happy to be together and happy that they knew nothing, at all, could ever come between them and their love.


End file.
